


Mingling Breaths In Drunkenness

by thesoundofnat



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Drunkenness, Platonic Kissing, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3894772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoundofnat/pseuds/thesoundofnat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foggy confesses to Karen that he and Matt kiss occasionally, and he then finds himself outside Matt’s apartment, drunker than he should be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mingling Breaths In Drunkenness

**Author's Note:**

> This show has taken over my life.
> 
> Also posted on my tumblr: thesoundofnat.tumblr.com

Foggy knew that he’ll experience the worst hangover since his college days tomorrow, but he downed another glass of whiskey anyway, giggling merrily as he felt the familiar burn in his throat. “Your turn.”

Karen grinned, shaking her head. “It’s your turn.”

“What?” he exclaimed with a laugh. “No. Totally your turn.”

“All right, all right, let me think.” She pulled that adorable pondering expression she usually got when she was thinking hard. “Who was the last person you kissed? And if you say Marci I will be disappointed.”

Foggy snorted. “Oh, man. That was a while ago.”

“That’s hard to believe.”

“You’re such a liar.”

She hit his arm softly. “I am not! Now spill.”

Foggy swayed a bit in his chair. “Hmm… I think it was Matt.”

Karen, who had just taken a swig of her drink, choked. “Matt? Our Matt?”

“I don’t know anyone else named Matt, which is weird now that I think about it. It’s such a common name.”

“Wait, you guys...kissed?”

Foggy shrugged. “We do that sometimes. Usually when we’re really drunk.”

“Usually?”

“We’ve done it when sober once or twice. Just out of excitement.” Foggy leaned back in his chair. “It’s something we started doing back in college. It doesn’t really mean anything.” He eyed Karen blearily. “Does that bother you?”

“Not at all, I just… I didn’t know you guys were that close.”

Foggy ran a hand through his hair. “It doesn’t mean anything,” he said again. “It’s just our thing, you know?”

Karen smiled, and even in Foggy’s intoxicated state it seemed genuine. “That’s nice, Foggy.”

Foggy grinned, bringing his glass to his lips. “Yeah. My turn.”

Maybe it was his little confession to Karen to blame, but Foggy found himself outside Matt’s apartment instead of his own, having left Karen at her place twenty minutes earlier. He leaned against the door, feeling lightheaded and heavy. The liquor was turning on him.

“Hey, Matt,” he called loudly, his forehead pressed to the door. “Matt, I think I had too much to drink.” No response. He knocked once, feeling like he was made of jelly. “I wish you could’ve been with us. It was fun. It won’t be fun tomorrow, though.”

Still no reply. Foggy inhaled deeply through his nose, suddenly not feeling so good. “Remember back in college when I passed out on those stairs and you had to call for help and ended up getting a professor? Man, it’s a miracle I passed that class after that. She kept giving me these looks.” Foggy shuddered. “Like she’s never seen a college student drunk before.”

He turned so that he had his back against the wall. “Pal, can you even hear me? Because I think I’ve woken up your whole building,” he said, giggling giddily.

The door swung open in that moment, revealing Matt clad in only a pair of pajama pants. “Keep it down and get your ass inside,” he said, his voice raspy.

Foggy gave a delighted squeal. “Yay, Matty! You’re awake!”

Matt sighed. “I wasn’t before.”

“Sorry about that. I just missed you man.” Foggy entered, dragging himself toward Matt’s couch. “Hey, is it okay if I stay the night?”

“Yeah, of course. Just...stay here. I’ll get you some water.” But Matt didn’t even get to take two steps before Foggy shot past him and ran for the bathroom, reaching the toilet just in time to empty his stomach before collapsing on the floor.

“I think I made a mistake,” he slurred, peeking at Matt who had come after him and was now standing in the doorway, a glass of water in his hand.

“You think?” he snapped. “Here. Drink.”

Twenty minutes later they had cleaned up the mess and gotten Foggy out of his clothes. He only felt a little bashful as he sat in Matt’s living room in just his underwear, until he remembered that Matt couldn’t actually see him.

“Sorry for waking you, once again. I’ll make sure to thank you with a good breakfast in the morning.”

Matt’s lips twitched. “Don’t worry about it. But uh.” He paused, swallowing. “You should sleep in my bed tonight. You’ve always complained about that big neon sign.”

Foggy scratched his head. “I’m not taking your bed unless you sleep in it as well.”

Matt let out a breathy laugh. “You sure you want that?”

“Of course I do, buddy.” Foggy stood up, swaying slightly. “Sleepover Saturday!”

Foggy grinned as Matt chuckled, reaching out to grab his arm and drag him toward the bedroom.

“Do you know what I told Karen?” he said once they were both under the covers. Matt raised an eyebrow. “I told her that we kiss sometimes.”

Foggy was still too drunk to completely understand what Matt’s facial expression meant. “Oh? And what did she say?”

Foggy shook his head. “Not much. She was surprised.”

“I don’t blame her.”

“I like kissing you. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy in a totally heterosexual way.”

Matt laughed loudly at that, turning his face to look at him properly. “I’m not kissing you tonight.”

Foggy pouted, rolling over to lie on his stomach, his forehead pressed against Matt’s arm. “Why not?”

“You just vomited,” Matt said simply, throwing Foggy into a laughing fit.

“I did,” he said once he calmed down, nodding absentmindedly. “You should’ve come out with us.”

“Maybe next time, pal.”

No more words were exchanged that night as Foggy passed out immediately after, the room echoing with his soft snores.

Matt smiled, pressing his lips to his forehead. “You’re a moron, Foggy,” he whispered fondly before closing his eyes and ignoring the pain in his ribs from the wound one of Fisk’s men had inflicted.

Matt ended up being the one cooking the breakfast, seeing as Foggy was moaning in agony on the couch.

“I’m never drinking again,” he said for the hundredth time.

“Say that again next weekend.”

“Can you not talk so loudly? I think my head is exploding.”

Matt placed a plate on the table, walking over to him. “Can you wait with that? Breakfast is served.”

“I don’t think I can eat a single thing.”

Matt snorted out a laugh, reaching out and finding Foggy’s face with his hands.

“Uh, Matt?”

Matt leaned down, paused just in case Foggy would protest, and pressed their lips together in a gentle kiss.

It was over as quickly as it had started, and Matt helped to pull Foggy up off the couch.

“Is this the time I confess that I threw up this morning?”

“Shut up, you did not.”

Foggy giggled. “You don’t know that.”

“Then I guess it was worth it, anyway.”

This totally didn’t mean anything and Foggy loved every single second of it.


End file.
